Macabre surprise
by Azilia07
Summary: Bataille de Teutobourg. Ce jour-là, Rome connut une de ses plus cuisantes défaites contre celui qu'il croyait être son allié.


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Avertissement :** Sous-entendus de violence et humour noir.  
**Notes éventuelles :** Réponse à une requête sur la bataille de Teutobourg (an 9).

* * *

Rome se prélassait sur son divan, les yeux mi-clos par une envie de se laisser à la sieste, caressé par la chaleur du soleil méditerranéen. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller ? Il était l'Empire romain, celui qui avait conquis tous les abords de la Méditerranée et qui s'apprêtait à mettre toute l'Europe sur sa botte. Il venait d'envoyer ses meilleures légions pour apprendre à ces barbares germaniques ce qu'était la civilisation. La civilisation avec un grand C, celle de Rome, donc de lui. Rien ne l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la douce somnolence, de profiter du soleil qui le chauffait tel un chat étendu dans les rues de la Grèce.

Son impériale tête se reposait à peine sur les coussins qu'un messager fut annoncé. Se relevant sur un bras, Rome vit un soldat entrer, encore fumant du sang dont il était couvert. L'odeur qu'il dégageait occultait celles, plus douces, des fruits et autres mets, garnissant le panier posé aux côtés du divan. Reniflant de dégoût, Rome fit signe à l'homme de délivrer son message. Pour toute réponse, le soldat posa aux pieds de l'Empire un paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans un tissu piqueté de sang séché. Après son ultime geste, le soldat s'affaissa, entrainant le panier dans sa chute. Les fruits roulèrent sur le sol, l'égrenant de taches multicolores.

Comprenant de moins en moins la situation, Rome se pencha pour prendre le paquet, s'asseyant sur son divan. Il était de forme vaguement sphérique, et ce qu'il contenait avait un toucher particulier. Déroulant le tissu qui l'enveloppait, Rome se retrouva face à...

- Un crâne humain ! Mais quelle est cette... blague de mauvais goût ?

Un tintement attira son attention sur la tablette qui était tombé du paquet. Posant le crâne avec un dégoût non dissimulé sur la table, Rome prit la tablette. D'une écriture hachée par un orthographe qui laissait à désirer, son interlocuteur lui parlait en ses termes : " Voici ce qu'il reste des légions que tu as envoyés chez moi. Pourrais-tu m'en envoyer autant, ou juste la moitié afin que je puisse terminer la construction de mon nouveau temple ? Les ossements humains sont remarquables comme éléments architecturaux. Avec tous mes remerciements. Germania ".

Trop estomaqué pour être en colère, Rome se laissa choir dans son divan. Ossements humains... Architecture... Temple ?! Cachant ses yeux du soleil avec son bras, il n'avait plus que la force de balbutier.

- M-Mes légions...

***

Il venait dans cette forêt sombre et étouffante, les branches se tendaient dans sa direction comme pour se nouer autour de son cou et l'étrangler. Rome eut un rire nerveux : comme si une forêt pouvait le détruire ! _Une forêt avait bien réussi à détruire trois de ses légions... _L'Empire eut un frisson de peur, et une cicatrice - apparue quelques heures après la nouvelle de sa défaite – le relança. Par tous les Dieux, qu'il détestait ces barbares aux moeurs... barbares. Le regard de Rome ne pouvait se détacher des crânes suspendus aux branches des arbres, qui le fixaient de leurs orbites vides.

- Ch-Charmant...

Le reste du parcours était tout aussi charmant. Germania avait le goût de la mise en scène, à défaut de celui de l'esthétique. Plusieurs squelettes de légionnaires jalonnaient le chemin, vêtus de leurs armures et armes, tenant debout contre les arbres, ou allongés comme s'ils étaient en repos. C'était une représentation macabre et moqueuse des trois légions qui avaient été défaites ici par une poignée d'hommes.

_On ne se moque pas impunément de l'Empire Romain !  
_  
Sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée, l'Empire marcha d'un pas plus hâtif vers le territoire germanique. Un barbare n'allait pas s'amuser d'une défaite romaine (défaite ? Ses légions avaient été prises en embuscade !) pendant des siècles. Mais cette fermeté qu'il avait adopté disparu au premier coup de vent qui fit claquer l'étendard germanique. Etendard qui montrait un mausolée d'un blanc crayeux sinistre. Les colonnes, les marches, les parois... tout était confectionné en ossements humains. C'était...

- Répugnant !

Le cri d'horreur de Rome attira toutes l'attention du peuple germanique, qui forma une rivière de chevelures blondes en se massant devant l'Empire. _Mais pourquoi suis-je venu sans escorte ? … Ah oui par signe de paix. _Quel idiot il faisait. Les barbares le fixaient d'un regard sans aucune émotion, ne dégageant ni haine, ni peur. C'était comme se retrouver au milieu de bovins vous regardant simplement parce que vous êtes là et différents d'eux. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'avancer, Rome continua son périple, allant jusqu'au temple pour être certain de ses craintes.

- Par Jupiter, quelle est cette... chose ?

Rome était sidéré par la surprise, se laissant même tomber sur le sol, les genoux dans la poussière. Un homme se planta à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux blonds descendant sur ses omoplates, l'épée à la hanche.

- Un temple. Je ne te savais pas si inapte pour reconnaitre un monument religieux, glissa l'homme avec amertume.

Le cynisme caché sous cette phrase n'arracha pas un sourire à Rome qui, ordinairement, était le premier à en rire. Il se releva même pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'ossuaire, fasciné par l'ouvrage et en même temps trouvant celui-ci repoussant.

- Co-comment as-tu... pu faire çà ?  
- Cela m'aurait pris trop de temps de tous les enterrer, et je voulais offrir aux Dieux quelque chose d'assez grandiose pour les remercier de leur aide, répondit Germania comme s'il annonçait qu'il préférait désormais le vin à la bière.  
- C'é-C'était mes hommes !  
- Justement, je leur donne un rôle magnifique après la mort. Tu devrais te sentir flatté, souffla Germania en se penchant sur Rome.

Rome n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot. Comment avait-il pu être victime d'une telle honte ?

***

Germania s'était caché avec ses hommes dans cette forêt que l'on nommait Teutobourg. Des milliers de personnes ne pouvaient s'y déplacer sans se gêner mutuellement; sauf si elles avaient appris à se mouvoir dans ce genre de terrain depuis des années. Ce point représentait un avantage non négligeable pour les germaniques. De plus les Romains ne faisaient rien pour passer inaperçus; pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait alors qu'ils croyaient que la Germanie ne s'opposerait pas à eux, et les laisserait passer sans heurts ? _Que Rome est naïf. Non, il se croit intouchable. Mais un Empire est voué à disparaître. Un jour ou l'autre._

Cela avait été si facile de détruire les trois légions. Les légionnaires avaient été trop surpris pour réagir correctement; plusieurs en voyant ces " démons " blonds fuyaient, en se débarrassant de leurs boucliers et armes pour courir plus vite. Ils ne traversèrent jamais le Rhin, ce fleuve qui était la frontière naturelle entre Rome et Germania. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fui connurent le raffinement guerrier typique de Germania. Il ne connaissait pas le principe de prisonniers de guerres, tous devaient être tués sur le champ de bataille. Ses hommes prirent autant de plaisir que lui à tuer, torturer, insulter, humilier ceux qui étaient leurs ennemis et qui avaient cru être leurs amis.  
- Laissez-le, ordonna Germania d'un ton calme à deux de ses hommes qui tenaient un légionnaire en respect.

Le romain tremblait de tous ses membres : il était jeune, ce devait être une dernière recrue. Germania plia sa haute taille devant lui, le saisissant d'une poigne ferme sous le menton, là où le lacet maintenant le casque était noué.

- Sois fier du rôle que je t'offres. Tu seras celui qui va porter le message de sa défaite à Rome.

L'épée germanique brilla sous le soleil, devenant éblouissante quand Germania coupa la tête de celui qui avait mené ses troupes à la mort. Le geste fut suivi des germains qui ne cillèrent pas, et du seul légionnaire encore vivant qui sentit son estomac se révolter devant le sinistre spectacle.

- Tu porteras le crâne de Varus à l'Empire romain. Avec le message que je vais te dicter.

***

Rome tremblait. L'Empire romain qui avait réussi tant de batailles tremblait devant cette défaite et ce qui était devenu ses légions. Il avait fini par s'asseoir loin du temple mortuaire, lui tournant le dos. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que les crânes le fixaient avec colère. A ses côtés, Germania se portait bien mieux. Néanmoins, comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir une bière ? Demanda le Germanique avec une politesse feinte.  
- Non...  
- Tu devrais me remercier de cette défaite.

Rome s'étrangla. Le remercier d'avoir détruit des milliers d'hommes, et de les avoir transformés en tas d'os ?!

- J'ai prouvé que l'armée romaine n'était pas imbattable. Réfléchis aux erreurs que tu as commis, et améliore-toi.  
- Me donnerais-tu une leçon ?

Rome avait haussé un sourcil en posant cette question. Germania esquissa un sourire, dévoilant des dents ressemblant à des crocs de prédateur.

- Non. Je te donnerais une leçon quand j'aurais détruit l'Empire que tu es.

* * *

**Notes :** A l'automne de l'an 9, plusieurs tribus germaniques s'allient afin de tendre une embuscade à l'armée romaine (les XVIIe, XVIIIe et XIXe légions ainsi que trois détachements de cavalerie alae et six cohortes de troupes auxiliaires, au total environ 20 000 à 25 000 hommes, certains historiens avancent même 30 000 hommes) et les massacrèrent sans pitié dans la forêt de Teutobourg. Le massacre dura trois jours entiers. Les troupes romaines furent massacrées, Varus se suicida en se jetant sur son épée. Sa tête fut coupée, son corps mutilé. Sa tête parvint ensuite à l'empereur Auguste qui eut cette phrase: « Vare, legiones redde » « Varus, rends-moi mes légions ». Cette défaite traumatisa l'empereur. Suétone écrit : « À ce qu'on raconte, enfin, Auguste fut tellement abattu par ce désastre, que plusieurs mois de suite il ne se coupa plus la barbe ni les cheveux, et qu'il lui arrivait de se frapper de temps en temps la tête contre la porte, avec ce cri: « Quintilius Varus, rends-moi mes légions ! »


End file.
